


Level Up [vid]

by Scribe



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Author's Favorite, Download Available, Fanvids, Festivids, Team Feels, Vidder's Favorite, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming, warning: physical triggers (flashing lights)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 13:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe/pseuds/Scribe
Summary: Team Awesome Force goes to war.





	Level Up [vid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [condnsdmlk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/condnsdmlk/gifts).



> Content notes: violence as typical on the show; footage through season 3.
> 
> A million thanks to my betas, feedingonwind and lady_ragnell. Of course I then didn't take all of their advice, so any remaining problems are definitely mine. :-)

[Level Up](https://vimeo.com/254121461) from [Scribe](https://vimeo.com/user3301512) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

password: givemore

length: 3:55

MP4 download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/mliodjt7362bvwk/killjoys_scribe_level+up.mp4)

 

**Level Up by Vienna Teng**

So come out.  
You have been waiting long enough.  
You're done with all the talk talk talk  
With nothing on the table.  
It's time to come on out.  
There will be no sign from above.  
You'll only hear the knock knock knock  
Of your own heart as signal.

If you are afraid, come out  
If you are awake, come out  
Come out and level up

Begin again.  
Dynamite the dam on the flow.  
Your body feels the tock tock tock  
Of time as it hammers.  
Lord we are all cinders  
From a fire burning long ago,  
But here it is the knock knock knock  
Of your own heart that matters.

If you are afraid, come forth.  
If you are alone, come forth now.  
Everybody here has loved and lost  
So level up and love again

Call it any name you need.  
Call it your 2.0, your rebirth, whatever—  
So long as you can feel it all,  
So long as all your doors are flung wide.  
Call it your day number one in the rest of forever.

If you are afraid,  
Give more  
If you are alive  
Give more now.  
Everybody here has seams and scars  
So what. Level up.

Let your faith die  
Bring your wonder  
Yes, you are only one  
No, it is not enough—  
But if you lift your eyes,  
I am your brother

And this is all we need  
And this is where we start  
This is the day we greet  
This is the day, no other.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if the streaming or download versions of any of my vids are not working, even if it is an old vid!


End file.
